


我喜欢你

by 606813



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:21:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23154733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/606813/pseuds/606813
Relationships: Park Jihoon/Park Woojin





	我喜欢你

现背ooc  
/

朴佑镇看着手中的草莓牛奶。  
还在犹豫到底要不要把它放在那人的床头。昨天他好像跟SAMUEL很亲密…  
站了五分钟左右，还是把它放下了，然后赶紧转身走人，默默走进练习室跟上大家的舞步。

「哥，你知道是谁放东西在我床头吗？」练习中，朴佑镇听见朴志训向搞笑中的邕圣佑提问，看向朴志训，表情依旧那么可爱。  
朴佑镇低下头偷偷笑着。

「你说草莓牛奶啊？我不知道。」邕圣佑摇摇头，继续和SAMUEL做着怪异的动作。

「真是。」朴志训搔搔头，脸蛋因为刚刚练舞的关系所以红扑扑的。

就这样的，朴佑镇觉得自己萌点被戳爆了。  
真的好可爱啊啊ヾ(≧▽≦*)o

「好了，志训圣佑MUEL集中。」姜丹尼尔站在团队的前面，拍着手说。

「内。」朴志训SAMUEL点头。

GU组又练习了好一阵子，才大伙人汗流浃背的回去宿舍，朴佑镇走在队伍的最后面，盯着那人栗色的脑袋，不知道在想些什么，然后到宿舍门口时又一个人停下来发呆着。  
结果朴佑镇一进宿舍就看见朴志训盯着那个草莓牛奶。

「哥你不喝吗？不喝的话我喝掉啰！」SAMUEL看着朴志训很懊恼的样子，想说那么烦恼的话，我就帮你解决好了(っ´▽`)っ

朴志训看他伸手靠近着，马上阻止他，「不用了。」自己就把牛奶拿起一口气喝掉。

呼…还好啊…朴佑镇松了一口气。  
不然不难保证他会马上冲过去把牛奶拿回来，他看着朴志训喝完牛奶时的满足感，莫名觉得自己做了件很好的事，他实在很喜欢朴志训这种表情。  
很喜欢。

这种放牛奶的习惯，朴佑镇持续半个月了，自从他发现朴志训喜欢喝草莓牛奶开始。  
而他喜欢朴志训也不知不觉有两个月。  
好快啊。  
这样是不是代表我们快分开了？

初见面时，朴佑镇承认是被那孩子的眼睛给吸引的，然后又看见了他的笑容时。  
朴佑镇觉得空气好像变甜了。  
再来他跟公司的朋友一起表演时，朴佑镇有被他的舞蹈惊艳到，原以为长得那么漂亮的孩子，舞蹈应该不太好吧，谁知道原来是个练家子啊。

再后来啊，朴志训跟他打招呼，「你好，听说你也是99的。」

「是啊。」

接下来朴志训好像又讲了些话。  
可是朴佑镇什么都没听见。  
因为他失神的看着朴志训的眼睛。  
好像沦陷了。  
沦陷在朴志训那双美丽的瞳孔里。

后来朴佑镇很努力。  
就像…

「咦？佑镇你怎么会在这里？」朴志训上完厕所，要洗手的时候就发现朴佑镇也在洗手。

「哦…因为我们练习室旁边的厕所地板都是水。」朴佑镇努力克制自己说话的速度，望着他。

「这样啊。」朴志训笑着点头。

朴佑镇又再一次失了神。  
在心里默默的偷笑。  
其实没有呢，那里的厕所好的勒。  
从A跑到C…  
只是…  
只是为了看你。

然后几次竞演后，他们在GU碰见了。  
你都不知道，那个时候朴佑镇有多开心，虽然还是担心着自己的名次比其他哥哥都低。  
但是当他每次看着朴志训时，这些问题好像就都不存在了。

「GU组准备一下，再十分钟上台。」工作人员提醒。

然后朴佑镇的思绪就被拉回来了。  
他偏过头看向朴志训。  
那人好像很紧张，皱着眉不停咬手指。  
于是朴佑镇走了一步，伸手把他的手拉下来，紧紧握着。

「佑镇…」朴志训似乎没发现自己的声音在颤抖。

「志训你已经做的很好了，不用担心，放轻松。」朴佑镇坚定的看着他，希望自己的话可以让他得到自信缓解紧张。

朴志训低下头，看着被朴佑镇握着的手。  
觉得很安心。  
嗯，好像不紧张了。

他抬头给朴佑镇一个大笑容，「嗯，谢谢你。」

朴佑镇脸就不争气的红了。  
还好后台的光线有点暗，所以不是那么的明显，但是朴志训全都看到了。

「走了，GU组fighting！」姜丹尼尔把孩子们聚集，喊了声加油就走上舞台。

朴佑镇也放开了朴志训的手。  
回头给了他一个笑容。  
让朴志训觉得心头很暖。

短短的两分多钟，精彩的表演就结束了。

「啊…结束了啊~」安炯燮放松似的笑了笑。

「佑镇你觉得第一名会是谁？」安炯燮下台时偷偷问朴佑镇。

「第一名啊…」怎么说也是…

朴佑镇看着朴志训因为表演完而完全放松的表情，不自觉的勾起嘴角。  
「志训吧。」

「啊也对…志训人气好跳舞又是杀死一堆少女。」安炯燮点点头。

结果啊，成为第一名的朴佑镇一阵震惊，既开心又担心。  
志训会不会偷偷难过啊？  
朴佑镇偷偷看了眼朴志训的表情。  
出乎意料的…  
他在笑。  
很开心的那种。  
诶？

不过我们担心小哥五金，实在是很不放心，所以在比赛结束后，把朴志训拉到了不会被拍摄到的楼梯间。

「怎么了吗佑镇？」朴志训歪头问着。

「没…对不起。」朴佑镇一瞬间居然不知道要讲什么，默默低下头。

「干嘛道歉啊？因为GU吗？佑镇跳的很好很有魅力啊第一名是应该的。」朴志训忍住笑的冲动，伸手摸朴佑镇的头发，但语气还是满满的笑意。

「真的吗？」朴佑镇抬起头，那人的手还在他的红发上。

收到赞美的朴佑镇心情超好。

「嗯对啊。」朴志训点头。

他还是没有把手放下，有一下没一下的揉着他的头发。

「佑镇啊，一起出道吧。」不知道过了多久朴志训突然冲着他笑。  
瞬间，朴佑镇好像听见了自己心跳的声音。

「好。」自己好像是这么回的吧。

那天开始，朴佑镇更加努力练习，更加努力假装路过他的练习室，接着装作没事的跟他打招呼，然后回到自己组别的练习室再笑得跟傻子一样。

直到某天，朴佑镇继续着他的日常，经过某间厕所时，听见了熟悉的声音。

「啊…好痛…」那人惊呼了一下。

这声音…不是丹尼尔哥吗？

朴佑镇基于好奇心偷偷摸摸躲在离厕所不远的地方，清楚的看见厕所里的情形。  
志训在帮丹尼尔哥换绷带。

「哥你别乱动。」朴志训皱着眉拉开他手上的绷带，然后利落的缠上新的绷带。

「嘶…谢谢你啊，撒啦嘿~」姜丹尼尔看着缠好的手，开心的在头顶比着爱心。

「就你麻烦。」朴志训不满的嘟囔。

看着那片光景，朴佑镇心里堵的发慌，快速远离厕所，走到上次跟朴志训待过的楼梯间，他坐在楼梯上。  
啊…志训好像跟大家都很好啊。  
说不定他也跟其他人说过一起出道这种话啊，也许那只是一种对每个朋友的承诺。  
自己并不是特别的那个。  
想着想着朴佑镇把头埋进双膝间。  
突然想到每次要喝草莓牛奶之前朴志训都会很烦恼的盯着它。  
自己是不是给他造成困扰了啊。

隔天，练习完的朴志训看着床头发呆。

「咦？哥你在干嘛？」李义雄擦着汗，不解的看着站着不动的朴志训。

「雄啊…没事啊。」朴志训转过头给他个微笑。

「啊！…怎么没看见草莓牛奶？」李义雄搔搔头。

「嗯？…是啊，怎么没看见…」朴志训一边惊讶着他的敏锐一边抿唇嘀咕。

心里真的蛮失落的。  
怎么了吗？

空无一人的练习室只剩下朴佑镇坐在那里叹着气。  
今天没送草莓牛奶他会不习惯吗？  
啊…说不定人家开心的勒。  
然后他又开始叹气，懊恼的搔着头。

实在是无法忽视心中的不适，朴志训跑到了NEVER组的宿舍。

「冠霖啊，佑镇呢？」朴志训敲敲门，来应门的是赖冠霖。

「佑镇哥吗？还在练习室呢。」赖冠霖的手一下一下的敲着门板。

「嗯？好。」还在练习？

然后朴志训又开始了他的奔跑之旅。

「这哥在干嘛？」赖冠霖不解的搔搔后脑。

「佑镇…」朴志训跑到练习室的时候，他看见朴佑镇一个人坐在地板上，很丧气的样子。

「志训？」朴佑镇望着门口，那个让自己烦恼的少年出现了。  
不对…他怎么出现了？

「怎么不放了？」朴志训走进去，把朴佑镇从地板拉起。

「啊？」朴佑镇听着他的话，一阵惊慌。

他怎么知道？

「我想喝呢。」朴志训拉住他的双手，嘟着嘴，语气十分委屈。

「我以为你觉得麻烦了。」朴佑镇看着他的表情，心跳的厉害。  
更何况他手拉着他呢。

「不会！不麻烦，我很开心。」朴志训嘴嘟的更高了还边晃着朴佑镇的手。

妈呀，朴志训这是在跟他撒娇吗？！  
呜呜呜好可爱啊

「志训，我…」朴佑镇突然勇气爆发。

「喜欢你。」

额霸气告白完后，朴佑镇紧张的看着朴志训。

「嗯我知道。」朴志训突然笑了抱住朴佑镇。

「啊你知道？」朴佑镇懵了。

这都啥啊？  
我放牛奶的事你知道？  
然后为什么连我喜欢你也知道？

「因为啊，」朴志训在他耳边说着。

朴佑镇听见自己的心跳突然大声。

「我也是。」

？

「我也喜欢你。」

？？？？？？？

「所以啊，佑镇以后再放牛奶不行吗~」朴志训抱着他扭来扭去。

「好好好，乖，先放手。」朴佑镇的理智回来了，拍拍他的手。

「嗯？」朴志训乖乖放手，对着他眨眨眼。

「就只知道撒娇。」朴佑镇无奈的笑着，然后伸手把他抱住。  
嗯哼我才是攻。

抱着抱着，朴佑镇实在忍不住了，问出口，「…你是不是跟很多人说过要一起出道啊…」语气好像有那么一点委屈。

「佑镇在吃醋吗？」朴志训偷笑着。

「没，才…没有。」他结巴的说，差点方言就要出来了。

朴志训凑到他耳边，笑眯眯的说，「我只有对佑镇说过。」

！！  
朴佑镇莫名笑出声了。

确定关系之后，朴志训动不动就对朴佑镇撒娇，让他又无奈又开心。  
就像现在。  
朴佑镇坐在床上。

「欧巴~」朴志训厚脸皮的朝他喊，喊完还倒在他身上，整个人埋进了他的怀里。

「你真是。」朴佑镇听到那声欧巴后，脸就快速红透。

今天依旧五金完败。

「呀，我问你。」朴佑镇拍拍他的背。

「嗯？」朴志训没有起来，又往他的怀里钻了钻。

「你为什么之前都看着草莓牛奶好一阵子，才喝掉？」朴佑镇继续问。

「哦，我在想你到底什么时候才要跟我告白。」朴志训慵懒的回答。  
这话听的朴佑镇心痒得要死。

「你真是…」依旧无奈的笑着。

可是也幸福的要死啊啊啊~

「唔，五金我要睡觉~」朴志训又蹭了几下他的胸膛。

「好，睡吧。」朴佑镇伸手搂紧他，嘴角的笑意迟迟无法退散。

\-----------END


End file.
